This time, this place again
by somexrandomxperson
Summary: set after the scene at the cave. just a sweet one shot. rated T for max and fang kissing. RnR homies! k that was lame...


On the light of the moon, Maximum Ride laid her head back down on the unwelcoming ground and sighed for the millionth time that day. The rocks and the familiar smell of the dwelling had made her remember that particular night on that particular cave, when every dream she had came true.

Fang kissed her. She was ecstatic and loved every minute of it. But she pushed him away. Because it was risky. Because it was unfamiliar. And because it was confusing.

This was Fang for god's sakes! The unemotional brick wall she loved nonetheless, was kissing her- quite passionately she might add. What did it _mean?_ Does he love her back? Does he want to be with her? Is he thinking that someday they could get mar-

She stopped herself just in time.

No.

She was being ridiculous.

Still she can't help but hope and wish that he returns all she feels. With a groan, she stood up and walked to his sleeping figure, laying down right next to him. Unconscious of the little distance she left between their bodies.

Fang kept still. He stifled the urge to grab her waist and pull her even closer to him than she was already. Does she know what she's doing to him?

Here he is freed from his watch by Iggy, trying to catch up on much needed sleep and he can't. He just _can't._ Every movement Max makes, the whoosh of the soft, warm wind on her sleeping figure, even the rhythm of her breathing... it's making him crazy.

Ever since that night on the cave, he can't help but think about her. That kiss... he doesn't regret it at all. Even for at least a moment, he allowed himself bliss. What happened afterwards hurt but it was worth it. At least he experienced one moment of heaven.

More times than he can remember, Iggy had to whack him in the head to get his attention. He was that far in love and he didn't care one bit.

And now he had to restrain himself from holding her slender body against him and burying his face in her hair. Pathetic.

Max was happy. She can't explain it but just lying here with Fang makes her feel... whole. Seeking to see his face she opened her eyes and stared at him. She would never get used to watching his face. It was like God felt the earth needed an angel and he made Fang. The contours of his cheek bones, his gorgeous raven hair falling into his eyes, his nose, his majestic black wings, and his lips.... oh his lips are making her mad. It looked soft. And it felt soft too.

She gasped. She had been unconsciously groping Fang. Stop! She commanded herself but it was no use. Her hands never left his face and now it was gently touching his red cheeks and her head was lowering itself against the orders of her reasoning. She was vaguely aware of her surroundings and how Fang's hand moved from his sides to her waist.

His eyes opened suddenly, not wearing their usual mask of black, but coloured almost brown. He stared at her with so much intensity and emotions that her not-so-strong will broke and she connected her lips with his.

What started out as a sweet tender kiss turned into something more passionate. Max rolled on top of Fang and his arms squeezed her so close to him that they both find it hard to breathe. She entangled her fingers through his hair, feeling the soft ends on her fingertips.

Fang couldn't believe what was happening but he didn't care. It felt right and he wasn't going to stop it. His hands have now found their way on her legs as Max's lips left his to breathe and he pulled her up and started kissing her neck. He loved every inch of her. The sounds she made only made him more desperate for more contact and the taste of her is putting him on a high.

He placed his lips back to hers and without hesitation she invaded his mouth with her tongue. The pleasure that Fang felt was unbelievable and he didn't want it to stop. He wrestled her tongue with his, both fighting hard for dominance but nobody won. They both wanted each other as much and it was an equal battle of love and passion.

Max's hand tugged on his shirt and he readily complied by taking it off himself. The shirt ended up somewhere on the ground but neither cared as they continued kissing deeply and trying to get closer. She pulled her mouth from his, smirking at his whimper of protest. Who knew Fang could whimper?

Before Fang could pull her back, she started kissing his chest and all hell broke loose. Not the kind that usually happens to them on a daily basis but the good, wait scratch that, _great _kind. He let out a low growling sound and flipped them both over, so he was the one on top.

Looking into her eyes, he said 'I love you' and to his surprise and delight, she whispered 'I love you too.'

Fang smiled a goofy smile that mirrored Max's own and he leaned down to kiss her again but a loud scream interrupted them.

Both turned in the direction of the noise but neither let go of each other. As their eyes regained focus, they saw Nudge and the rest of the flock looking at them, everyone with different expressions. Iggy was smirking. Gazzy looked like he was about to be sick. Angel was smiling sweetly, as per usual. And Nudge was grinning from ear to ear.

Not bothered and uncaring, Fang went back to kissing Max's neck like they weren't there. For the five seconds that he looked up, he missed Max like crazy and wanted to kiss her for longer. Max unfortunately had other ideas.

"Fang, the kids are he-eeeeeere." Max tried to say but she whimpered the end because Fang was now sucking at her earlobes. He pulled back and playfully looked at Max.

"I didn't quite catch that Max."

Max hit his shoulder half-heartedly, and got up, missing his warmth almost instantly. Fang pouted and not able to help herself, Max licked his bottom lip.

Which then led to another heavy make-out session that involved groping and touching and Max and Fang on the floor, making more noise than anyone could ever imagine.

That is until the flock cleared their throats in unison and looked at them expectantly.

Max looked at Fang. "Uh-oh"

"Run."


End file.
